


Never Myself a Believer (You’re My Sunshine)

by PoisonousSnakeAHS



Series: SH Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousSnakeAHS/pseuds/PoisonousSnakeAHS
Summary: Simon would never have called himself a believer,However, as Jace woke up next him this morning he found himself thanking God -or however deity- was watching over him.Or,In where Simon is Jace life’s sunshine even if that sounds totally and completely ironic and Jace is more than happy to let Simon know that..





	Never Myself a Believer (You’re My Sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m totally in love with this two (and the whole TMI world) {and Raph} [and I’m also totally ready to write and OT3 fic]. I recently started SH on Netflix and I’m doing extra hours to get the full collection of books so wish me luck on that.
> 
> I hand wrote this on class when I was supposed to be listening something about my country’s history BUT it was totally worth it.
> 
> Look forward for that OT3 fic sometime the next week since I have history class again. 
> 
> As always I really hope you all enjoy this fluff filled wake up in bed fic.
> 
> [No spoilers here unless you're totally not familiar to the characters]

I would have never call myself a believer; never thanked God for anything or  **_anyone_ ** … However, today while waking up next to Jace, I’m so ready to go to a temple and be grateful so whoever deity was watching over me and was good enough to enlighten this son of the downworld with such a precious gift.

  
  


  * “ _Morning_ ** _sunshine_** ” Wayland said to me as he wrapped his arms around me. A chaste kiss on the lips was my respond. We stood in silent for a moment just looking at each other till what Jace said actually made click on my mind.



 

  * “ _Really Jace, you just called a vampire:_ ** _sunshine_** ” I said as soon as my laughing faded. Jace just look up at me with that beautiful smile that I love more than anything else in this world.



 

  * “ _I even have you programmed as ‘sunshine’ on my phone since the first time I got your number_ ” Jace said as the matter of a fact.



  
  


I was -and probably looked- completely surprised. I mean, a much -a lot- of stuff occurred after me met but I still thought it was just a -bad- joke from Jace, considering the weird sense of humor that came within when were talking about him. Even tho, I got up from the bed we shared and started to look up for Wayland’s phone just to make sure.

  
  


  * “You’re looking for my phone, aren’t you?” Jace said with a grin showing up in his face and his hand lending me his phone. I took the mobile from his hands as he expectantly looking at me like he really was looking forward for my reaction.



  
  


I unlocked the cell phone automatically knowing what the password was by heart, as it was a mix of both of our birthdays, something that I really find cute and endearing but that’s something that you won’t hearing me say out loud. I navigated the apps’ page till I got a hold on Whatsapp and started it.

 

I only got one -our- chat pinned on the screen: “ _ MY SUNSHINE _ ” and got my eyes up from the phone’s screen and looked incredulously at Jace, who apparently was finding the whole situations hilarious.  

 

  * “ _I just can’t believe that you really had me on your phone as_ ** _sunshine_** ” I said trying to sound shocked but it came as I was really happy -and you can bet I was- as I gave Jace his phone back and could but smile at the same time I was coming back to the bed.



 

  * “ _Simon, you’re the light of my life… The only star in my darkest times…_ ** _You’re my sunshine even at night_** ” My eyes started to get crystallized and in the matter of seconds I found myself crying at this words.



 

  * “ _You can not even imagine how much I do love you Jace_ ” I said as my lips found his.



  
  
  


As my lips were on Wayland’s, I was then again in the span of a morning thanking God -or whoever it was- for been able to share at least a part of my probably never ending life with Jace.

 

And that is something I’ll ever grateful for.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this (and I want to thank my History professor for been able to disconnect me from that totally entertaining class to write this).
> 
> As always English isn’t my native so please excuse any errors.
> 
>    
> Hope you could check out my latest story [ Making Edward Shiver in here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13505088)  
> 


End file.
